militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
33d Operations Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |size= |command_structure=33d Fighter Wing |current_commander= |garrison=Eglin Air Force Base |motto=Fire From the Clouds |battles= World War II : Mediterranean Theater of Operations : China Burma India Theater Vietnam War * Expeditionary Service |notable_commanders= General Elwood R. Quesada General William W. Momyer |decorations=Distinguished Unit Citation Air Force Outstanding Unit Award }} The 33d Operations Group (33 OG) is the flying component of the 33d Fighter Wing, assigned to the United States Air Force Air Combat Command. The group is stationed at Eglin Air Force Base, Florida. Overview From its activation in December 1991, as part of the 33d Fighter Wing, the 33d Operations Group has deployed aircraft and personnel to Saudi Arabia, Canada, the Caribbean, South America, Jamaica, Iceland, Italy, and Puerto Rico and participated in operations SOUTHERN WATCH, CORONET MACAW; RESTORE HOPE, SUPPORT JUSTICE IV; UPHOLD DEMOCRACY. These included combat as well as deployments to assist in the US drug war. The 33 OG lost 13 members in the bombing of Khobar Towers, Saudi Arabia on 25 June 1996. Assigned Units The 33 OG (Tail Code: EG) commands two flying squadrons and one support squadron * 58th Fighter Squadron "Gorillas" (Blue tail stripe) : The 58th Fighter Squadron has a history that dates back to the aerial battles of World War II. Activated as the 58th Pursuit Squadron (part of the 33d Pursuit Group) stationed at Mitchel Field, New York, the squadron was charged with the ongoing mission of aerial defense of the United States. When the United States entered World War II, the 58th took an active role in the war effort by participating in several operations during a three year overseas tour. * 60th Fighter Squadron "Fighting Crows" (Red tail stripe) : Activated in 1940 at Mitchell Field, New York as the 60th Pursuit Squadron, the unit was attached to the 33d Pursuit Group on 15 January 1941. Re-designated as the 60th Fighter Squadron on 15 May 1942, the unit was responsible for the continual mission of air defense of the United States until October 1942. * 33d Operations Support Squadron : Responsible for all facets of airfield operations, or ops, air traffic control, weather, aircrew life support and training, intelligence analysis and support, weapons and tactics training, 33 FW battle staff operations, airspace scheduling, range ops and wing flying hour program. File:58fs-patch.jpg|58 FS File:60_FS.jpg|60 FS File:33_OSS.jpg|33 OSS History World War II The 33d Fighter Group was activated early in 1941 as the 33d Pursuit Group with the 58th, 59th,Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 233-234 and 60th Pursuit SquadronsMaurer, Combat Squadrons. pp, 235-236 assigned. It trained with Bell P-39 Airacobras in 1941, but soon changed to Curtiss P-40s and served as part of the United States defense force for the east coast after the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. The group moved to North Africa as part of the invasion force on 8 November 1942 and operated with Twelfth Air Force in the Mediterranean theater until February 1944, providing close air support for ground forces, and bombing and strafing personnel concentrations, port installations, fuel dumps, bridges, highways, and rail lines. The 33d received a Distinguished Unit Citation for action on 15 January 1943 when German aircraft attempted to knock out the group's base in Tunisia. The group drove off the enemy's escort and destroyed most of its bombers. In May 1943, the 99th Fighter Squadron, the first AAF unit to enter combat with black personnel, was attached to the group.Factsheet, 99th Flying Training Squadron. Retrieved 30 April 2012 The 99th remained attached to the group for most of the summer and fall of 1943. It took part in the reduction of Pantelleria and flew patrol missions while Allied troops landed after surrender of the enemy's garrison. It also participated in the invasion and conquest of Sicily by supporting landings at Salerno. The group supported additional landings in southern Italy, and the beachhead at Anzio. After moving to India in February 1944, the group trained with Lockheed P-38 Lightnings and Republic P-47 Thunderbolts. It then moved to China where it continued training and flew patrol and intercept missions. Upon returning to India in September 1944, it flew dive bombing and strafing missions in Burma until the Allied campaigns in that area had been completed. 33d Ftr Gp Cold War From August 1946, the 33d Fighter Group served as part of the US occupation force in Germany, being assigned to United States Air Forces Europe airfields at Neubiberg and Bad Kissingen, initially operating P-51 Mustangs. The group returned as a paper unit to United States in August 1947, and was reassigned to Strategic Air Command. Stationed nominally at Andrews Field, Maryland, it then was organized as an operational unit at Roswell Army Airfield, New Mexico on 16 August 1947 as part of Eighth Air Force. At Roswell, the group became part of what was called the Hobson Plan, which was intended to unify control at air bases under a single wing. As A result, the group was assigned to the 33d Fighter Wing. The test proved successful, and the wing-base plan was adopted by the Air Force. Consisting of the 58th, 59th, and 60th Fighter Squadrons, the group was initially equipped at Roswell with P-51D Mustangs. In June 1948, it transitioned to the first-generation F-84C Thunderjet, receiving enough to equip the 58th FS. before the wing and group moved to Otis AFB, Massachusetts and the 33d Fighter Wing was reassigned to the 26th Air Division of Air Defense Command (ADC) in late 1948. There it trained to maintain tactical proficiency and participated in exercises and aerial demonstrations. In February 1949, the group transitioned to F-86A Sabres with the F-84s being sent to Republic Aircraft for refurbishment and reassignment to Air National Guard units. By December the group had completed its transition to Sabres and assumed an air defense mission, providing air defense in the northeastern US.Factsheet, 33d Operations Group. Retrieved 27 April 2012 Toward the end of 1949, ADC was inactivated and the group and its parent wing became elements of Continental Air Command. In December 1950 ADC was reactivated, and the group, which since spring had been designated as the 33d Fighter-Interceptor Group rejoined the command. Because of ADC's need to expand its coverage, the group dispersed the 60th FIS to Westover AFB in August 1950.Factsheet, 60th Fighter Squadron. Retrieved 27 April 2012 It was inactivated in February 1952 along with the 33d Fighter Wing in a major reorganization of ADC responding to ADC's difficulty under the existing wing base organizational structure in deploying fighter squadrons to best advantage.Grant, C.L., The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, (1961), USAF Historical Study No. 126 Fighter-interceptor groups and wings were replaced by regionally organized air defense wings. The 564th Air Base Group was activated on 1 February 1952 to replace the support elements of the 33d Fighter-Interceptor Wing. The group became the 564th Air Defense Group in 1953 when it assumed control of fighter-interceptor squadrons at Otis on that date. The unit was replaced by the reactivated 33d Fighter Group (Air Defense) as part of ADC's "Project Arrow", which reactivated fighter units that had achieved distinction in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956, p. 6 The 33d Fighter Group was assigned to ADC's 4707th Air Defense Wing, and in 1956 reunited with the 33d Fighter Wing (Air Defense). Again, it provided air defense in northeastern US flying F-89C Scorpions. It was also the host organization for USAF units until 1956, when the 33d Fighter Wing was activated and the group assigned to it once again, and was assigned several support organizations to fulfil this function.Cornett & Johnson, p. 132Cornett & Johnson, p. 136Cornett & Johnson, p. 151''See'' Abstract, History 33d USAF Hospital Jul-Dec 1955. Retrieved 7 November 2012AFOMO Letter 660j, 20 June 1955, Subject: Activation of Headquarters, 1st Fighter Group (Air Defense); Inactivation, Activation and Reorganization of Certain Other USAF Units It was inactivated on 18 August 1957 and replaced by 4735th Air Defense Group when the 551st Airborne Early Warning and Control Wing assumed host responsibilities for Otis from the 33d Fighter-Interceptor Wing.Abstract, History of 26th Air Div,Jul-Dec 1957. Retrieved 30 April 2012 Vietnam War On 8 July 1963 the 33d Tactical Group and activated in Viet Nam. It was equipped primarily with cargo aircraft. Its mission was to maintain and operate base support facilities at Tan Son Nhut Air Base, supporting the 2d Air Division and subordinate units by performing reconnaissance of Vietnam from various detachments flying RB-26 Invaders, RB-57 Canberras, and RF-101 Voodoo aircraft. The 33d Tactical Group performed administrative and maintenance tasks and set up detachments at smaller, outlying airfields, the 33d assuming responsibility for Can Tho and Nha Trang Air Bases. The group inactivated in July 1965, and its aircraft, personnel and equipment were transferred to the 6250th Combat Support Group.Abstract, History of 6250th Cbt Spt Gp, Jul-Dec 1965. Retrieved 30 April 2012 While the 33d Tactical Group was inactive, it was consolidated with the 33d Fighter Group as the 33d Tactical Fighter Group. Modern era On 1 December 1991, the Group was activated as the 33d Operations Group (OG) as a result of the 33d Tactical Fighter Wing implementing the USAF objective wing organization. The 33d OG was assigned the 58th and 60th Fighter Squadrons upon activation, all equipped with the F-15C/D Eagle. From 1992–2002 the group deployed aircraft and personnel to Saudi Arabia, Canada, the Caribbean, South America, Jamaica, Iceland, Italy, and Puerto Rico and participated in various operations. The 33 OG lost 13 members in the bombing of Khobar Towers, Saudi Arabia on 25 June 1996. The group is currently engaged in Air Expeditionary operations in various combat areas as part of the Global War on Terrorism Lineage 33d Operations Group * Constituted as the 33d Pursuit Group (Interceptor) on 20 November 1940 : Activated on 15 January 1941 : Redesignated 33d Fighter Group on 15 May 1942 : Inactivated on 8 December 1945 * Activated on 20 August 1946 : Redesignated 33d Fighter-Interceptor Group on 20 January 1950 : Inactivated on 6 February 1952 * Redesignated 33d Fighter Group (Air Defense) on 20 June 1955 : Activated on 18 August 1955 : Inactivated on 18 August 1957 * Consolidated with the 33d Tactical Group as the 33d Tactical Fighter Group on 31 July 1985 (remained inactive) * Redesignated 33d Operations Group and activated, on 1 December 1991. 33d Tactical Group * Constituted as the 33d Tactical Group and activated on 19 June 1963 : Organized on 8 July 1963 : Discontinued, and inactivated on 8 July 1965 * Consolidated with the 33d Fighter Group (Air Defense) as the 33d Tactical Fighter Group on 31 July 1985 Assignments * 7th Pursuit Wing, 15 January 1941 * 1 Interceptor (later, I Interceptor, I Fighter) Command, 2 October 1941 * Philadelphia Air Defense Wing, 11 August 1942 * XII Air Support Command, November 1942 * XII Fighter Command, 6 December 1942 * XII Air Support Command, 13 January 1943 * XII Air Force Service Command, 18 February 1943 * XII Bomber Command, 1 March 1943 * 47th Bombardment Wing, 3 March 1943 * XII Air Support Command, 14 March 1943 * 3rd Air Defense (later, 64th Fighter) Wing, 24 July 1943 * XII Air Support Command, 21 December 1943 : Under operational control of 64th Fighter Wing, 21 December 1943 – February 1944 * AAF India-Burma Sector, c. 20 February 1944 : Attached to CBI Air Forces Training Command, 5 March – 14 April 1944 * Fourteenth Air Force, 15 April 1944 * 312th Fighter Wing, 11 May 1944 * Tenth Air Force, 24 August 1944 – November 1945 * 70th Fighter Wing, 20 August 1946 * Strategic Air Command, 25 August 1947 * Eighth Air Force, 16 September 1947 * 33d Fighter Wing (later, 33d Fighter-Interceptor Wing), 5 November 1947 – 6 February 1952 : Attached to 509th Bombardment Wing, 17 November 1947 – 15 November 1948 * 4707th Air Defense Wing, 18 August 1955 * 33d Fighter Wing (Air Defense), 18 October 1956 – 18 August 1957 * Pacific Air Forces, 19 June 1963 (not organized) * 2d Air Division, 8 July 1963 – 8 July 1965 * 33d Fighter Wing, 1 December 1991 – present Components Tactical Squadrons * 58th Pursuit (later, 58th Fighter, 58th Fighter-Interceptor, 58th Fighter) Squadron: 15 January 1941 – 8 December 1945; 20 August 1946 – 6 February 1952; 18 August 1955 – 18 August 1957; 1 December 1991 – presentAFHRA Factsheet, 58th Fighter Squadron. Retrieved 27 April 2012 * 59th Pursuit (later, 59th Fighter, 59th Fighter-Interceptor, 59th Fighter) Squadron: 15 January 1941 – 8 December 1945; 20 August 1946 – 6 February 1952; 1 December 1991 – 15 April 1999AFHRA Factsheet, 59th Test & Evaluation Squadron. Retrieved 27 April 2012 * 60th Pursuit (later, 60th Fighter, 60th Fighter-Interceptor, 60th Fighter) Squadron: 15 January 1941 – 8 December 1945; 20 August 1946 – 6 February 1952; 18 August 1955 – 18 August 1957; 1 December 1991 – presentAFHRA Factsheet, 60th Fighter Squadron. Retrieved 27 April 2012 * 99th Fighter Squadron (attached), 29 May 1943 - ca. 29 June 1943; 19 July 1943 – 16 October 1943. '''Support Units * 33d USAF Hospital (later 33d USAF Dispensary), 18 August 1955 – 18 October 1956; 8 July 1963 – 8 July 1965 * 13th Reconnaissance Technical Squadron, 8 July 1963 – 8 July 1965 * 33d Air Base Squadron, 8 July 1963 – 8 July 1965 * 33d Field Maintenance Squadron (later 33d Consolidated Aircraft Maintenance Squadron, 18 August 1955 - 18 October 1956; 8 July 1963 - 8 July 1965AFHRA Factsheet, 33d Maintenance Squadron. Retrieved 7 November 2012 * 33d Installations Squadron, 18 August 1955 - 18 October 1956 * 33d Motor Vehicle Squadron, 18 August 1955 – 18 October 1956 * 33d Operations Squadron (later 33d Operations Support Squadron), 18 August 1955 - 18 October 1956, 1 December 1991 – present * 33d Supply Squadron, 18 August 1955 – 18 October 1956 * 27th Crash Rescue Boat Flight, 18 August 1955 – 18 October 1956 Stations * Mitchel Field, New York, 15 January 1941 * Philadelphia Airport, Pennsylvania, 13 December 1941 – October 1942 * Port Lyautey Airfield, French Morocco, 10 November 1942 * Casablanca Airfield, French Morocco, c. 13 November 1942 * Telergma Airfield, Algeria, 24 December 1942 * Thelepte Airfield, Tunisia, 7 January 1943 * Youks-les-Bains Airfield, Algeria, 8 February 1943 * Telergma Airfield, Algeria, c. 20 February 1943 * Berteaux Airfield, Algeria, c. 2 March 1943 * Ebba Ksour Airfield, Tunisia, c. 12 April 1943 * Menzel Temime Airfield, Tunisia, 20 May 1943 * Sousse Airfield, Tunisia, 9 June 1943 * Pantelleria Airport, 19 June 1943 * Licata Airfield, Sicily, c. 18 July 1943 * Paestum Airfield, Italy, 13 September 1943 * Santa Maria Airfield, Italy, 18 November 1943 * Cercola Airfield, Italy, c. 1 January–February 1944 * Karachi Airport, India, c. 20 February 1944 * Shwangliu Airfield, China, c. 18 April 1944 * Pungchacheng Airfield, China, 9 May 1944 * Nagaghuli Airfield, India, 3 September 1944 * Sahmaw Airfield, Burma, 26 December 1944 * Piardoba Airfield, India, 4 May-c. 15 November 1945 * Camp Shanks, New York, 7–8 December 1945 * AAF Station Neubiberg, Germany, 20 August 1946 * AAF Station Bad Kissingen, Germany, July-25 August 1947 * Andrews Field, Maryland, 25 August 1947 * Roswell AAF (later, Walker AFB), New Mexico, 16 September 1947 * Otis AFB, Massachusetts, 16 November 1948 – 6 February 1952; 18 August 1955 – 18 August 1957 * Tan Son Nhut AB, South Vietnam, 8 July 1963 – 8 July 1965 * Eglin AFB, Florida, 1 December 1991–present Awards * Distinguished Unit Citation : Central Tunisia, 15 January 1943 * Air Force Outstanding Unit Award : 2 December 1991 – 31 March 1992 : 1 June 1996 – 31 May 1998 : 1 June 1998 – 31 May 1999 * World War II * * Mediterranean Theater of Operations * Campaigns : Algeria-French Morocco : Tunisia : Sicily : Naples-Foggia : Anzio : Rome-Arno : Air Combat EAME * * China Burma India Theater * Campaigns : India-Burma : Central Burma : China Defensive * * Vietnam Service Medal * Campaigns : Vietnam Advisory : Vietnam Defensive * Expeditionary Service : Operation Urgent Fury : Operation Just Cause : Operation Southern Watch : Operation Coronet Macaw : Operation Restore Hope : Operation Support Justice : Operation Uphold Democracy Aircraft assigned *P-39 Airacobra (1941) *P-40 Warhawk (1941–1944) *P-38 Lightning (1944–1945) *P-47 Thunderbolt (1944–1948) *P-51 Mustang (1948–1950) *F-84 Thunderjet (1948–1950) *F-86 Sabre (1950–1952) *F-94 Starfire (1951–1952, 1956–1957) *F-89 Scorpion (1956–1957) *F-4 Phantom II (1965) *F-15 Eagle (1991–2009) *F-35 (2009–present) Notes and References Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Category:Military units and formations in Florida Category:Operations groups of the United States Air Force